les vacances de Stiles
by theblackgirl
Summary: voici un défi proposé par ma cousine. Stiles en a mare. Mare de toutes ces créatures surnaturel c'est décidé il prend des vacances. Sa cousine Elena accepte de l'accueillir chez elle. Et là bas aucun risque de rencontrer un foutu être surnaturel, n'est-ce pas ?


Bonjour à tous alors avant tout rien de m'appartient je m'amuse juste avec les personnages et espère juste vous amuser également.

maintenant que ceci est dit je dois vous préciser que cette histoire est un défi dont les univers, personnages principaux et thèmes m'ont été imposé. je l'ai écrit en 1h30 et est demander à une cousine de la corriger avant de la publier malgré tout il pourrait rester des fautes j'espère que vous nous les pardonnerez.

Je dois ajouter que si je connais effectivement les 2 univers, je n'ai pas vue toutes les saisons et des incohérence par rapport aux séries peuvent donc exister.

Enfin puis je vous laisserais lire, je dois reconnaître avoir aimer écrire avec des contraintes et je pense que j'accepterais de le refaire donc n'hésiter pas m'en proposer.

* * *

Univers : Teen Wolf et Vampire Diaries

Personnages imposés : Elena / Stiles

Thème : Humain/être surnaturel

* * *

Les vacances de Stiles

Après l'histoire du nogitsune, Stiles avait besoin de vacances loin de Becon Hills. Il du batailler un peu avec Scott, qui ne voulait pas le laissé partir après être passé si près de le perdre et promettre de donner des nouvelles régulièrement, mais il avait finalement pu faire sa valise. Direction Mystic Falls, loin de tout ce bazar fantastique, au revoir loup-garous,camina, kitsune, chimères et compagnie. Stiles est en vacances et compte bien en profiter. Et puis cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa cousine, Eléna et son cousin, Jérémy. La dernière fois Elena et lui avait 7ans. Alors bien que surprise par la demande elle avait accepté que Stiles s'installe chez eux durant ses vacances. Stiles était impatient d'y être.

Elena avait été surprise de l'appel de son cousin. Mais bien que depuis quelques temps sa vie était compliqué et sa ville pleines d'être surnaturel, elle n'avait pas pu refuser la demande de son cousin. Il voulait les revoir, Jérémy et elle. Et il avait espéré que peut être il lui serait possible de passer les prochaines vacances scolaire chez eux, pour renouer. Après avoir demandé l'autorisation à sa tante, elle avait dit à Stiles que c'était d'accord.

Stiles venait de déposer sa valise, heureux de passer ses quelques semaine avec son cousin, sa cousine, et leurs tante. Et surtout loin de tous ces êtres surnaturels qui lui pourrissait la vie la moitié du temps ( et la rendait incroyable le reste du temps).

Elena, elle espérait que Damon serait se tenir durant les prochaines semaines, Stiles ne savait pas pour les êtres surnaturels et ça devait rester comme ça. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Stefan et Bonnie, eux savait se comporter correctement.

Malheureusement pour eux, les suppositions d'Elena s'avérèrent juste. À peine rentré pour rencontrer se cousin dont Elena n'arrêtai pas de parler, que Damon l'agressait et le plaquait contre un mur.

-« Tu empestes le loup-garou à plein nez. C'est Klaus qui t'envoie ? Répond !

-Klaus, mais c'est qui lui encore ? Et c'est quoi cette manie de plaquer les gens contre les murs, Derek le fait assez comme ça. Et tu es quoi toi d'abord, normalement on se présente quand on est poli. Non mais j'y crois pas, aucun savoir vivre ces foutus créatures. »

Elena avait réussi à convaincre Damon de lâcher Stiles, mais Damon et Stefan attendaient des réponses. Alors Stiles fini par dire que son meilleur ami, Scott, était un loup-garou alpha et que ça devait être un de ses sweat qu'il portait, d'où l'odeur. Et puis que ce n'était pas une raison pour agresser les pauvres petits humain comme lui. Et que quand on savait réfléchir on posait d'abord les questions avant de plaquer les gens contre les murs. Mais lui aussi voulait des réponses.

Et quand Elena lui expliqua pour les vampires, sorcières, fantômes, originels et compagnie, Stiles se dit qu'il devait être maudit. Lui, simple humain qui voulait fuir le temps des vacances les être surnaturels, se retrouve dans une ville avec tout autant de bestiole magique en tout genre. Puis il pense à Jérémy et Elena et se dit que ce n'est pas que lui, mais que toute sa famille doit être maudite pour s'attacher à des créatures surnaturels et être près à tout risquer pour eux, même leurs vie. Finalement ses vacances ne seront peut être pas si reposante que ça. Et alors qu'il se dit qu'il ne pourrait y avoir pire, il se rend compte que Scott risque de lui faire une scène pas possible et ne voudra plus qu'il parte seul quand il rentrera et qu'il sentira l'odeur de vampire sur lui. Ces vacances était une idée stupide ne peut il s'empêcher de penser.

* * *

voilà un petit texte court qui j'espère vous auras fait plaisir.


End file.
